


WIP: Act 7 - Overture

by Fanfic_is_not_a_sin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin/pseuds/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtains rise of the final act of Homestuck, but something different has occurred than it did in canon.  It is based on my own expectations of what I thought Act 7 would be, but I wasn't necessarily disappointed with the canon Act 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP: Act 7 - Overture

            It is here that a zealous god appears behind these white strings between the ring and the sun, finalizing its preparation for a symphony that is now possible to play. And so the threads will stop with the raise of the conductor's baton. The Queen was actually the King all along. Oh, how this session has given you life.

            The conductor has guided Roxy just as a Scratch Doctor guided Rose. With The Green Sun casting a green backdrop, she loosens her grip on the baton. Calliope stares directly at the Wall, a solemn smile in view. The baton dangles in the air for a moment between her fingers.  

            Due to the nature of a Cherub, their body compositions, and color, are subject to frequent change. Nothing is holding her back now. She is at the end just before the beginning. She allows her true colors to be revealed. Cheeks swirl with red, and she is looking at you. She knows the reader is watching and we cannot do anything about it. The baton is thrust downwards and her eyes shine a multitude of colors. As the screen cuts to black, two eightballs take place where her cavernous eyes were moments ago.

 

            “Suckers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing me write more, I will. I probably will anyway, tbh. But I just want to see if anyone has interest in this thing that I've thought of.


End file.
